


Your pain will pass

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke has to make a terrible decision





	Your pain will pass

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Any, any, this too shall pass  
> prompt: terrible choices

When Zeke finally found him in the woods near Alexandria he knew the truth. He doubled over in pain, looking for a hold at a tree, shaking all over.

No, no and no! After all they had to go through during the last year. After finally finding a place where at least a last spark of hope still existed that one day they would be able to find a way to fight the zombies back. 

All the time on the roads it had been Casey who had made him move on. This stupid little geek with the camera around his neck was so much stronger than everyone had ever suspected. And Zeke had learned not only to respect and to trust him; he had learned to love him. For the first time in his life, he had been ready to open up against someone completely.

„Hey.“  
The voice only a weak whisper.  
„You are here.“

„Of course I'm here.“  
Zeke dropped down to his knees beside the guy who meant all to him. Ignoring the wounds in his belly, the blood, and the twisted leg. All he did see was a pair of unique blue eyes. A bit dark with pain, but still full of love.  
„What do you think, you stupid shit. I'm here to bring you home.“

Casey lifted his hand with a great effort, put it one Zeke's.  
„Too late.“

Zeke gnashed his teeth while his sight blurred; he wasn't able to hold back his tears, not this time.  
„Don't say that. You know, I can't live without you.“

„You will learn. Also this pain will pass and you will move on. You always do.“

„No, I don't! I won't discuss this with you. I won't let it happen, that... that you...“

He groaned loudly, unable to finish the sentence. A weak smiled showed up on Casey's face, his fingers squeezed Zeke's hand.

„No, you won't,“ he said.  
„You will do the only right thing when I'm... when I'm dead.“

„You expect me to kill you?“  
Zeke stared at him, his eyes wide open with shock.  
„No way. All I need is a bit more time.“

„I expect you to save me. Don't let it happen that I turn into one of these poor creatures. One day, Zeke, one day you will find a way to turn them back, to erase the virus. But for me, it will be too late.

Will you do me a favor?“

Zeke's mouth was dry, he felt dizzy with panic, but he forced himself to nod.  
„Sure thing.“

„Kiss me. One last time. And then go and find Daryl. He will... bring... it to an end... before... before it is too late.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly **and** genprompt_bingo


End file.
